yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki
Miyuki (魅由鬼, Miyuki) is the demon member of the Apparition Gang's elite unit, The Triad. Her name means Ogre of Enchantment. She is voiced by Ako Mayama in the Japanese version and by Peggy Patterson in the English dub. Description Miyuki has long blue hair, pale complexion, a straight and pointed horn on her forehead, and wears a red Chinese qipao with gold trim and a white, long-sleeved undershirt. She makes her first appearance in episode 24 titled The Deadly Triad. ''After her inital appearance Miyuki says, "''Which of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" Kuwabara replies, "No way, you're a girl! I can't fight girls, it's against my code." Miyuki ridicules Kuwabara. Urameshi decides to fight her, going against Kuwabara's viewpoint. Miyuki seems to react positively to Urameshi wanting to fight her, saying, "Oh, I love your style. It's an equal playing field and anything goes." Before rushing her, Urameshi says, "But let me check first to make sure." Miyuki and Urameshi then run towards each other, there is a flash, and the next scene shows Miyuki kneeling down and holding her chest; making an unpleasant face. She yells, "You pervert! What was that?!" Urameshi turns with a smile and says, "Now I know." In reply to Urameshi saying to Miyuki she has no chance of winning the fight, she tells him to shut up and proceeds to take a lock of hair from her bangs. The lock of hair then turns into a whip and she rushes forward towards Urameshi, lashing the whip at him. He seems to dodge the attack and falls to the ground. Miyuki exclaims "You never would have done that if I were a man!" and lashes her whip across the room, wrapping it around Urameshi's neck. Kuwabara and Botan seem confused at the comment Miyuki made. Kuwabara realizes that Urameshi had groped Miyuki when they rushed each other and berates Urameshi as he is being choked. Miyuki then jumps up and breaks into the ceiling, hoisting up Urameshi by the throat with her hair whip. She chuckles and says, "I'm going to enjoy this." There is a close up of her hair whip's pointed end, implying she might have been planning on using it against Urameshi. Urameshi breaks free of Miyuki's hold and the two fight, resulting in Miyuki being knocked down and thrown into a wall. She appears to be unconscious, hanging halfway out of the wall. Kuwabara berates Urameshi further for hitting a girl and at one point wants to fight Urameshi for it. Urameshi at this point says, "Fine, I wasn't going to tell you this 'cause I still don't think it matters, but look closely." Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Botan turn to look at Miyuki, presumably in the genital area. Urameshi then continues to say, "It turns out our misses is a mister." It is then shown in a slow-motion flashback that Urameshi groped Miyuki in the chest and groin area. Urameshi is asked by Kuwabara how he knew and Urameshi proceeds to say, "Okay I admit it, I was curious. Things didn't seem right up top, and well..you know...The family jewels have not been stolen." After a comment by Kuwabara, Miyuki regains consciousness and says, "You think I'm a freak, don't you? That's why you're attacking so violently. What you're afraid I'll rub off on you? Why can't you treat me as an equal?!" Miyuki then rushes at Urameshi. He yells shut up and grabs Miyuki, lifts her above his head, and throws her at a wall. As Urameshi is throwing her he says, " If you're gonna be a man do it all the way, not halfway!" Miyuki hits the wall, making a visible crack, and falls to the floor. Urameshi then walks up to her and says, "I'm fighting you because you won't let us save the girl! It's got nothing to do with anything besides me kicking your ass!" Miyuki then proceeds to pass out on the floor. Personality Miyuki is a trans woman and she becomes upset when people treat her as a man or a freak. She does not like the viewpoint to treat males and females any different, especially in combat. (As seen by her reaction when Kuwabara says he will not fight her due to her being a girl and a comment made towards Urameshi at the end of their fight.) Powers and Abilities * Hair Whip: In the anime, Miyuki demonstrates the ability to transform a strand of her hair into a blue whip during the fight with Yusuke. Although it is not nearly as deadly as Kurama's rose whip, it allows Miyuki to lash out at opponents to choke them or hinder their movements. As shown in the anime, the other end of her whip has a pointy tip; possibly to be used as a close combat weapon but is never shown in the anime being used. Trivia *The English version of the show on Cartoon network omitted Yusuke's explanation to Kuwabara and Botan about Miyuki being a trans woman. *She uses a hair whip in the anime, but in the manga, she only uses martial arts. *In the English dub, Miyuki is the self proclaimed "Demon One" of the Triad. The significance of this remains unclear. *Her name was originally spelled incorrectly in the credits. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Triad Category:Villains Category:Middle D-Class Demons Category:D-Class Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters